deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeastMan14/Reavers vs Splicers
Splicers, the ADAM addicted mutants who prowl Rapture in Bioshock Vs Reavers, the Alliance experiment gone horribly wrong in Firefly It's mutant vs mutant today in Deadliest warrior! In this corner, we have the Splicers, who after being introduced to power giving ADAM by Andrew Ryan, they were driven insane and horribly mutated by addiction. Melee: Hooks, Golf Clubs, and Wrenches Close-Range: Webley Mk II Revolver Mid-Range: Remington 870 Shotgun Long-Range: Tommy Gun Explosive: Rocket Launcher Special: Fireball And in the other corner, we have the Reavers, a horrific result of an experiment by the Alliance to make its citizens more willing to follow their rules. It instead turned the planet it was tested on into people so calm they laid down and died, or they became horrific cannabilistic mutants that the whole galaxy fears. Melee: Teeth and Claws Close-Range: Buzzsaws Launcher Mid-Range: Shuriken Launcher Long-Range: Harpoon Gun Explosive: Time Bomb Special: Stun Poison Dart Edge: Melee: While the Reavers claws and teeth are deadly, Splicers armed combat weapons will keep them at bay. Edge: Splicer Close-Range: While the revolver is one of the deadliest firearms ever, a Buzzsaw has raw killing power. Edge: Reavers Mid-Range: The Remington shotgun is good if your target is 10 feet away, but even if a shuriken doesn't kill, it's an extremely painful wound. Edge: Reavers Long-Range: A harpoon gun takes forever to reload and is very inaccurate, but a Tommy Gun is a quick kill that almost never misses. Edge: Splicers Explosive: A rocket launcher shot explodes almost immediately after it hits and it is significantly more difficult to get clear of compared to a time bomb which can be defused and covered. Edge: Splicers Special: A fireball can be dodged and avoided so long as you're not near fuel or anything explosive, while even though poison darts can't kill you, it stuns you, keeping you alive long enough for the Reavers to do as they please to you. Edge: Reavers X-Factors: Splicers 40 Durability Reavers 90 It's damn near impossible to kill a Reaver without emptying a full gun clip into it, while Splicers can be killed rather easily with one blast from a shotgun. Splicers 9 Teamwork Reavers 79 Splicers are too insane to really formulate plans with each other, while Reavers have entire plans formulated with each other before raids on ships and planets and may have small shreds of intelligence Splicers 89 Savagery Reavers 98 While Splicers will do anything for ADAM, if you're caught by Reavers, to quote Firefly they will, "Rape you to death, eat your flesh, and wear your leftover skin. If you are very lucky, it will be in that order." Splicers 90 Speed Reavers 78 Splicers can get in, kill you, and get out in a matter of seconds, while the Reavers like to take things slow despite being as fast as hunting dogs when the need requires it. My edge: My personal edge goes to to the Reavers due to their animal like ferocity, instakill weaponry, and better orginization. The Battle Notes: > Will be 8 on 8 > Set in Rapture > The Splicers will be 5 leadheads, 2 spiders, and 1 Rocket Splicer. > Voting ends Friday, September 21st When this battle is all finished, I will begin work on Shepards Team (Suicide Mission) vs Delta Squad (Gears of War 2) The Battle 8 Reavers have found their way into Rapture and attempting to find some victims. Meanwhile, a horde of splicers have seen the intruders and do not take kindly to them. A rocket splicer lets loose with its launcher blowing a Reaver to bits and sending another flying, the remainder scatter and the one sent flying plays dead. (7-8) One of the spider splicers and the rocket splicer go to investigate, only to be disappointed as the reavers have no ADAM. All of a sudden, the Reaver springs up and rips out the rocket splicers throat and fires its harpoon gun at the spider splicer nailing a clean headshot. (7-6) 5 leadheads run down a hallway chasing a Reaver when all of a sudden the Reavers jump out of the shadows and ambush the splicers. A leadhead firs shotgun shot after shotgun shot into a Reaver until theres a hole in its chest and bashes it's head in with a golf club but the Reaver still lives long enough to break the splicers neck, while another splicer takes a shuriken to the arm, forcing it to switch to its revolver. (6-5) Suddenly, a spider splicer drops down through a hole in the roof and kills a Reaver by ripping open its skull, and then ducks when a splicer tosses a fireball torching another Reaver who lunges forward only to be cut down in a hail of tommy gunfire. (4-5) Suddenly, a loud beeping goes off from a dead Reavers pocket, revealing a time bomb that explodes, killing a leadhead splicer. (4-4) In the chaos of the explosion, the spider and another leadhead flee, leaving the two others behind, one of whom is cut in half by the buzzsaw and the other is hit with a tranquilizer dart and is unable to escpape before its ripped to pieces. (4-2) The Reavers give chase to the splicers as the spider leaps into the ceiling and the leadhead whips around and shoots a Reaver point blank in the face before being tackled and having it's face chewed off. (3-2) Suddenly, the spider splicer drops down and kills a Reaver by ripping its throat open with its hooks. (2-1) The last two Reavers ran into the Splicer head first and began savagely clawing it. The splicer knocks a Reaver back and stabs the other in the chest. The Reaver,unfazed, drives a tranq daft into the splicers throat, who can only lay down in horror as the monstrosities drag it into the shadows and begin their horrorific work. (2-0) Winner: The Reavers Winner: The Reavers rutal, not to mention significantly more tactically minded then the splicers. Category:Blog posts